brpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gotei 13
Long ago, before there was ever any justice to ever be known. A world which was rural and peaceful in its own way had started to show symptoms of becoming infested with negative spirits. Spirits of which had continued to consume souls of civil people within the Soul Society. The way they got there was always a question, but with time this ensuing threat became more drastic than expected. Finally, an era which peace was broken and the world was no longer safe. The Four Noble Clans had been through war before as they lasted for several years in terms of regular domination over others for territory. Though a winner was never proclaimed, all that was known was that many people had died for this sake. But now a new threat had risen from the shadows of an abyss, ones which seemed hollow with a giant deprivation for actual compassion or emotion. These beings were known as Hollows, but this wasn’t the only threat Shinigami’s were faced with. In another spectrum hidden from reality within another dimension, was a world which was completely unknown to many. This alternative dimension was the world in which Quincies resided. Its name being Shinchū-dōri (Lit. Brass Streets), though it isn’t mixed with the Soul Society. There have been instances Quincies have crossed over towards the Soul Society. Battles between both races have occurred, but no serious war had happened as Quincies usually kept their distance from Shinigami. ' Though the Quincies did make it their sole mission to eliminate all Hollows, they started to grow sick of how Shinigami’s allowed them to somewhat roam free. This being the reason the Quincies started to infiltrate the Soul Society more often and start battles with them. Though once this was noticed the Four Noble Clans had decided to create unison and allow anyone with 'potential' to join this Justice system. This being improvised by the Noble Clans, resulted in the creation of the legendary Gotei 13. The purpose of this organization was to ensure the safety of all civilians, regardless of them being a Human or a person from the Rukon Districts. The Four Noble Clans are known as; '''The Kuchiki Clan, The Shihōin Clan, The Kujo Clan, and The Yamamoto Clan.' Each of which produced powerful Shinigami’s, though all Clans have come together to create the Gotei 13, they still had no reason to like each other. This leading to several clan members still feuding with others and creating conflict from time to time. Though this existed it was still punished at regular standard. Usually, the form of Atonement being heavy chores around their division barracks and if they dared to refuse, their Captain would handle them personally.' ' Starting off, there was only 4 Division in the Gotei 13, but as time progressed it bloomed into 13 fully fledged Divisions. There were obviously other clans which were much smaller than the Nobles, but even so, they showed great power and promise of being in the Gotei 13 as it accepted all Shinigami’s. Eventually, The Gotei 13 became the absolute justice system of the Soul Society, taking its role and dominating any other race that dared to intercept them. Human’s from the world of the Living and Civilians of the Soul Society were left completely alone, but Quincies and Hollows suffered as the Gotei 13 became demanding and showed no mercy to those who crossed into their territory. One thing was for sure, Shinigami’s had reached a very powerful point of power as their versatility to any type of battle made them a force to be reckoned with. With that, the roles for each division began to develop slowly. Once every Division was sorted out and had their individual ‘goals’ peace reigned over the Soul Society for some time. This being peace through valiant efforts and merciless acts on other races. This settled the fact that Quincies and Shinigami’s could not live amongst each other and resulted in absolute hatred between the two. Though a large portion of the Quincy race was lost in a battle which wasn’t reported in the history books of the Gotei 13. The Quincies suffered a hefty loss that day as the majority of their powerful allies died within this ambush from the Shinigami. With so much hatred following the Shinigami name, it was only a matter of time before ‘something’ started plotting its revenge. But in the present time, the Gotei 13 is in a very peaceful time, but the real question is… for how long?